


the vengeance

by izra



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izra/pseuds/izra
Summary: Alex is alive





	the vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> Alex is alive

In this Alex never died 

Phone rings 

"Aaron shore" " Mr shore I'm special agent in charge for ICE at Dulles airport I just had A Hannah wells clear immigration "  
"wait did you say Hannah wells just entered the country? Do you Know what flight Number"" she was on flight VS21 out of Heathrow and yes she entered the country 2 hours ago"" thank you good bye" 

Mr shore the president would like to see you  
I'll be right through 

Mr president

Aaron do we have anything to do with the death of a Russian diplomat in London.

Did you say London 

Yes I just had a call from the director of MI5 Saying they believe a American did it 

Why 

Because they caught the person getting on a flight to Dulles Number VS21 I believe 

Shit 

What aaron

Hanna wells just re-entered the us at Dulles Ice think she was on flight VS21.

This is going to go international Fast.

Aarons phone rings  
"this is Aaron shore"

"Arlington national cemetery 45 minutes come alone"

Sir I just got a call requesting a meet at Arlington so I'll brief you when I get back

40 minutes 

Hannah are you sure he's gonna come 

Amy I'm sure he will turn up 

Hannah I can see him getting out a car 

Hello Aaron

Wells I should have known it was you said Aaron 

Aaron what I need to show you confirms there is a Russian mole working in the white house said Hannah 

How do you have this information

Valerie recorded a meeting with the mole 

Who is it 

Just watch the video 

Hannah are you sure this isn't faked 

No it's genuine all right 

I need you to come with me to the white house tommowrow 

Put me and a Amy bleaker on the list 

 

Ok 

Also don't tell the president about this till our meeting tomorrow morning

What meeting

oh book me in with the president tomorrow morning 11:00


End file.
